


Heat

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's busy washing his car. Sam would rather dirty him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Sam glanced at the clock as he nursed his beer. Dean had been washing the Impala for damn near an hour now. It was a little ridiculous. Just how long did it really take to wash a car? Granted, this wasn't just any car; it was Baby, so Dean would be sure to take plenty of tender loving care with her, but an hour, really? In this heat? It had to be close to 100 degrees out there, and Sam vaguely thought that maybe Dean cared more about the car than his own health sometimes.

He peeked out the window, taking another sip of his beer. Sure enough, Dean had only just begun the washing process on the actual body of the car. He always did the windows and tires and interior first. And, as expected, he was covered in sweat. Covered. In sweat. It was rolling off him, making his shirt cling to his body in ways that made Sam think deliciously sinful thoughts.

He stared, transfixed, as Dean bent to get a sudsy rag from the bucket of soapy water, moved it over the black glossy paint, then bent down and repeated. It was mesmerizing. Sam polished off his beer and considered taking one out to Dean, but he didn't want to interrupt. Dean would get pissed off, and Sam would miss out on the show.

He did wish Dean would take his shirt off already, though. Of course, by this point it was nice and wet with slippery, soapy water. Which was almost as good, really. Almost. Sam would prefer to have him shirtless _and_ wet, but he wasn't about to complain. And neither was his cock, which was also appreciating the show. 

Dean was currently spread over the hood of the Impala, moving the wet cloth in small, circular motions, and Sam was helpless against the sight of it. The shirt, wet with sweat and suds, clung to his brother's back as he moved his arms lovingly across the car. Yeah, it had to go. 

He waited a few more minutes before heading outside, beginning to sweat almost immediately. Watching his brother give Baby a bath wasn't helping the heat at all. He closed the distance between them before Dean even knew he was there, and pressed himself up against Dean's back. "Let me help."

"I got it, Sammy," came the terse response. A glance over the shoulder told Sam he was right. Interruptions weren't appreciated. 

"Don't mean with that..." Sam's hands slipped around Dean's waist, fingering the hem of his shirt. "You should take this off." He was already pulling, lifting the wet material off his brother's heat-flushed skin. 

Dean, surprisingly, didn't protest, and let Sam strip the shirt from his body and toss it aside. "You happy now? Gonna let me finish?" 

Sam answered by turning and shoving him down onto the hood of the car, using his knee to move Dean's legs apart. He leaned down over his brother, breathing in the heady, musky scent that was all Dean, and completely maddening. His cock was straining against his jeans, a fact he made known to his brother by grinding it against his hip. His voice was strained, and there was no mistaking how this was going to end. "You'll finish when I'm good and ready for you to."

Dean didn't protest this time, either. Before the sun set that night, both the Winchesters were completely sweaty and filthy. But at least Baby was clean.


End file.
